


Love is

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018



Series: G-PG13 драбблы [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018
Summary: Love is... готовить ему бульон, когда он болеет.





	Love is

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Love is  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 994 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Крис Эванс|Себастьян Стэн  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** ER, сахарная милота, Доджер - пес Криса  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Love is... готовить ему бульон, когда он болеет.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "Love is"

— Ненавижу это все, — простонал Себастьян и болезненно скривился, обхватив рукой будто выстланное изнутри наждаком горло. Он кашлянул в кулак, попытался сглотнуть собравшуюся во рту вязкую слюну, но сморщился от боли, сплюнул в бумажную салфетку и, скомкав, запустил ее в раковину. Доджер стремительно привстал на задние лапы, и наполовину скрывшийся в недрах холодильника Крис, не оборачиваясь, скомандовал: «Фу!».

— Зачем поднялся тогда в такую рань? — Крис принялся выкладывать на кухонный остров перед Себастьяном продукты: упаковку яиц, бекон, хлеб для тостов, пластиковый контейнер с молоком, коробку апельсинового сока и еще какую-то снедь.

— Жрать хочу, — мрачно просипел Себастьян, пряча руки в рукава застиранной мягкой толстовки с полустершимся названием какой-то бейсбольной команды.

Крис улыбнулся. Последние три дня Себастьян выбирался из постели только затем, чтобы, цепляясь за стены, дойти до ванной, после чего снова засыпал, завернувшись во все имеющиеся в квартире одеяла. Крис оставлял ему поесть, но ему же приходилось и всё выкидывать вечером — температура напрочь отбивала аппетит, — и Крис радовался уже хотя бы тому, что получалось впихнуть в него лекарства.

Себастьян снова с видимым трудом сглотнул, скривился, но придвинутую Крисом кружку с горячим терафлю отставил подальше.

— Тошнит уже от этого запаха, — проворчал он, натягивая капюшон толстовки до покрасневшего носа.

Крис сочувственно улыбнулся через плечо — на плите перед ним уже пощелкивало, разогреваясь на сковороде, масло и туманилась изнутри паром стеклянная крышка кастрюли. Из-за работы готовить получалось нечасто, но, когда до этого доходило, ни один из них не был беспомощен у плиты.

Навалившись грудью на столешницу и подперев голову рукой, Себастьян наблюдал, как Крис вскрывает упаковку с каким-то светлым мясом — курица или индейка, — ополаскивает куски и складывает в кастрюлю. Следом туда отправились лавровый лист, морская соль и смесь приправ из разряда «какая сегодня больше приглянулась».

Масло на сковородках шипело и плевалось — Доджер звонко тявкнул, помотав головой, когда на нос ему брызнуло горячим, но не двинулся с места. Крис разбил в глубокую глиняную миску пол-упаковки яиц и потянулся за венчиком. Ярко-желтые густые вязкие шарики желтков неохотно поддались напору, и вскоре смесь приобрела однородный светлый оттенок. Доджер, вывалив язык, следил за взмахами венчика, на лету ловя случайные капли.

Смесь оказалась на сковороде, и раздраженное шипение масла перешло в довольное шкворчание. По кухне поплыл соблазнительный аромат. Себастьян сполз немного ниже, наблюдая, как Крис мелко режет какую-то зелень — руккола, лук, что-то еще. На полпути тот прервался, чтобы перевернуть схватившийся и едва-едва начавший подрумяниваться омлет, щелкнул по носу лезущего под руку Доджера, ссыпал зелень на сковороду и, накрыв крышкой, убавил температуру до минимума, чтобы дать омлету немного дойти.

Зашумел, закипая, чайник. Зазвенела о стенки какой-то банки ложка, стукнул нож. Крис, не оглядываясь, рыкнул «Фу!» — как будто затылком почувствовав, что Доджер, аккуратно поставив переднюю лапу на кухонный остров, принюхивается к упаковке с беконом. Себастьян покосился в сторону собачьей миски — та, естественна, была полна до краев.

— Держи, — меж тем сказал Крис, и перед Себастьяном оказалась кружка с чаем. Сверху плавала аккуратная долька лимона, на дне медленно таяла горка янтарного меда. — Вместо терафлю.

Себастьян закатил глаза, но притянул кружку поближе и принюхался. Богатый аромат, казалось, сам по себе успокаивал саднящее горло. Следом перед ним оказалась тарелка со сложенным пополам омлетом. Блестящую от масла золотистую поверхность покрывала россыпь чуть размякшей и потемневшей зелени.

— Порезать? — предложил Крис, но Себастьян помотал головой, без труда отделяя кусочек вилкой. Омлет таял на языке и совсем не раздражал больное горло. Доджер обошел вокруг и устроил голову на бедре у Себастьяна, поскуливая, со скорбным видом ни разу в жизни не кормленного животного. Крис, закатив глаза, выделил псу ломтик бекона из только что вскрытой упаковки.

— Еще? — спросил он Себастьяна, вполглаза приглядывая за сковородой с порцией незатейливой глазуньи с беконом для себя. Себастьян отрицательно промычал в ответ, и Крису показалось, что голос его уже меньше напоминает скрип рвущейся бумаги. Доджер, поняв, что с хозяйского стола больше ничего не перепадет, уминал корм, жизнерадостно виляя хвостом.

Отодвинув от себя пустую тарелку, Себастьян зевнул. Когда он болел, его выматывали даже простейшие действия, но сейчас, впервые за несколько дней ощущая приятную тяжесть в желудке, он явно не находил в себе сил переживать по этому поводу.

— Иди досыпать, — с улыбкой посоветовал Крис, устраиваясь напротив него со своей тарелкой.

— Угу. — Себастьян кивнул, но не двинулся с места, рассеянно подперев голову рукой. Горло почти не беспокоило, глаза слипались, и двигаться не хотелось совершенно. Он решил, что посидит еще минуточку, соберется с силами и…

— Себ, давай. Встаем потихонечку.

— Мнннгх, — простонал он, но его уже поставили на ноги, и оставалось лишь подчиниться направляющей хватке сильных рук. Себастьян даже не пытался сориентироваться, куда его ведут, и узнал диван в собственной гостиной, только когда прижался щекой к мягкой спинке, а сверху опустилась теплая тяжесть пледа. Себастьян зарылся в нее с головой, прячась от серого апрельского дня за высокими окнами, и задремал.

Проснулся он оттого, что сиденье рядом прогнулось под тяжестью тела.

— Себ?

Он стащил с лица покрывало и приоткрыл один глаз. В гостиной было немногим светлей — он проспал не больше получаса. Или больше — Крис сидел рядом, одетый в джинсы и темную куртку.

— Мне пора на репетицию. Доджера я выгулял. Все, что нужно, здесь.

Себастьян скосил глаза: на журнальном столике стояли бутылка воды, пузырьки с лекарством, леденцы для горла, картонка с салфетками, пульт от телевизора, его телефон, несколько начатых книг и большая миска с разноцветными желейными конфетами.

— И вот еще — пей, пока горячий. — Крис протянул ему пузатую суповую кружку, над которой поднимался еле заметный парок. Себастьян принюхался, сделал осторожный глоток и за несколько секунд ополовинил кружку. Куриный бульон на вкус был точно как в детстве и так же приятно грел вновь начавшее саднить горло.

— Там есть еще, если что. — Крис нагнулся, чтобы его поцеловать, и мягко рассмеялся, когда Себастьян повернулся, подставляя висок, а не губы — на личную гигиену в последние дни его тоже не хватало.

— Отдыхай. Вечером, если не будет температуры, свожу тебя в душ.

Себастьян закатил глаза.

— Ты только обещаешь, — улыбаясь, проворчал он.

Крис поиграл бровями, поднялся, и уже из прихожей вместе со звоном ключей донеслось его веселое: «Доджер, охранять!». Хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь. Пес резво заскочил на диван и вытянулся вдоль ног Себастьяна. Тот допил бульон, сполз пониже, зарываясь в плед, и через несколько минут оба уже крепко спали.


End file.
